


An Angels Lament

by Hossyboy



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossyboy/pseuds/Hossyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel had a father and mother once... She can't remember what they were like but she knew she had them. Now they're dead and she's a test subject to a mad man, an angel in his army of mindless monsters. Yet when she gets a chance at freedom she takes it, unaware she is about to change her entire world. As well as the worlds of a few superheroes she meets along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watcher Of Eden

Red Arrow was invisible amongst the yawning shadows of the rooftops, his figure just a dark outline against an even darker night sky. From the edge of a Crate&Barrel store he sat watching as a stray car whizzed past, it's tires spraying up short lived mist.

Red had just finished his nightly patrol before stopping to rest here, atop some store he'd heard M'gann talk of when thinking of redecorating. As far as he knew she hadn't yet, to Conners pleasure. 

The archer glanced up at the dark night sky, squinting to glimpse the stars through the city's light pollution. A few were strong enough to be seen and he suddenly thought of Mount Justice. The top of the mountain surely a great place to gaze up at the stars, unhindered by the city lights. 

"A visit wouldn't hu-" A bloodcurdling scream tore through the night, drowning out anything else Roy had to say. 

Within a heartbeat Red Arrow was on his feet and running in the screams direction, his mind leaving behind his thoughts of stars and mount justice. He had a job to do first. 

Gracefully Roy leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes glaring into the alleys he passed and searching the streets for any signs of life. For a second a small fear took hold in the back of his mind, what if he didn't get there in time? What if a dead body awaited him somewhere in the dark night? Sprawled in some muddy alley with blank eyes and bloody skin, what if he failed?

The scream came again, this time close and to his left. With his will alone he forced his fears away and changed direction. He wouldn't fail. 

Again Roy bounded over the gaping spaces between buildings, his eyes scanning the dark with a trained perception. Not that it was needed as he launched himself over an alley between a law firm and a warehouse. 

Below Red picked out the sight of two struggling figures in the faint light of the street lap from across the road. One was female and the other male, the male was winning the fight. 

Sliding to a stop atop the warehouse Roy spun on his heel and jumped over the rooftops lip. Air roared past his ears as the grimy brick walls closed in on him and then he crashed into the male attaker, both of them landing hard on the damp concrete. 

With a grunt Rot was on his feet in the next second, bow drawn and arrow at the ready. He'd handled falls three times that one, it wasn't an issue but he was sure the attacker wouldn't feel the same. 

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, his eyes lifting to the girl. Only she wasn't there, she was just turning the corner of the alley, her heavy footsteps echoing loudly in the empty night. "Hey!" Red shouted before sparing a glance back at the man. The stranger lay completely still, his long dark hair covering his face and his limbs splayed out. He wouldn't be going anywhere soon. "Hey!" Roy shouted again as he took of after the girl, no one who was innocent ran. 

With his own footsteps pounding in his ears Roy couldn't make out the sound of the girl running but as he too rounded the corner he could see her just a few strides away, stumbling forward. Instinct drove him to raise his bow, anyone could be the enemy and her attempt at escape was leaning her towards enemy. 

"Stop!" Roy shouted as he pulled the bow taught, his fingers twitching with thought of letting an arrow fly. "Or I'll put an arrow through your leg!"

With an unnatural quickness the girls head spun in his direction and two dark eyes met his blue ones. Their gazes held for the time it took for Roy to inhale then the girl leapt sideways, driving from the cover of another alley. 

Stunned by the girls speed Red had not done as he'd promised, his arrow still resting in his bow atop his fingers. Snarling he lowered the bow and raced forward to the alley, taking the corner with practiced ease. 

Roy lifted his bow as he dove into the dark, his eyes picking out the girl instantly. She actually wasn't getting far, her strides were unsteady and even from this distance he could hear her labored breathing. 

"You have one more chance to stop!" Roy shouted, his hand tightening around his bows grip. 

"I can't." The girl weakly replied, her voice wobbling as if she was starting to faint. Going against her words she slowed to a stop, grinding to a halt against the brick wall to her right. "Master's coming-" she paused as if speaking taxed her greatly. "He'll have my head, my blood."

Roy lowered his bow slightly, taken a back by the madness the girl spoke. What was going on here? His eyes picked her back over, taking in her extremely thin silhouette and her long tangled hair. Squinting Roy could just she her clothes were torn and dirty yet what set him on edge was the dark outlines on her arms. He could be sure in the dark but they looked like bruises. 

"Hey, if someone's trying to hurt you-"  
A screech filled the air and Roy didn't have time to even raise his bow again before a powerful force barreled into him, dislodging his bow from his hands. Knocked aside like a rag doll Red was forced to take a second to regain his bearings.

Dizzily Roy pulled himself to his feet and looked up just in time to see the man from before- the one he believed he'd grounded into tomorrow- slam into the strange girl. A strangled cry escaped her as the two collided and Roy drew his knife as he spotted two very alarming things about the current situation. 

One, that the man had two enormous, tattered wings that were darker than the night sky and two, the man had inky claws the size of daggers hanging from each finger. 

"Hey bastard!" Roy shouted as he began to charge the winged man. The man though paid him no mind, instead he raised his claws and slashed the poor girl across her shoulder and back, leaving behind five jagged lacerations. 

The girl screamed in anguish and Roy felt his rage boil over, with terrifying precision he buried his knife into the conjunction of his back and his wing. To Roy's satisfaction the bird man shrieked in outrage and he easily dodged the mans poor attempt at gutting him. 

"Get up!" Roy called as he reached the girls side, taking her under her arms to help her stand. A sob shook itself lose from the girls lips and Roy felt as if he should comfort her but he was acutely aware that there was no time for things like that. "Hold on to me." He encouraged and wrapped her good arm around his neck before taking her by the waist. Then he lifted his grappling hook to the rooftop lip and fired. 

Roy felt the machine yank him upwards, the heavy gun whirring loudly with their combined weight. The girl sagged into him and Roy clenched his teeth at how obvious her ribs felt against his arm. 

"Just leave me... He won't rest till I'm dead." The girl whispered softly against his ear, her head lolling onto his shoulder. "He'll kill you too if you don't run now." 

Roy's feet hit the side of the building and the gun pulled them against the rooftops edge. Ignoring her Red pulled them both over onto the roof and let her gently fall onto her side, her dark eyes damp with tears. 

The sound of powerful wingbeats filled the air and Roy turned in time to see the winged man shoot up next to him. Rage burned in the man's whiteless eyes, eyes that definitely weren't human. 

"Angel." The man snarled, his black eyes boring into the girl behind the archer. Roy looked as well, startled to find she was once again standing and wait- was her hand glowing?! 

The girl Roy guessed was Angel had her hand pressed firmly to her injured shoulder while a warm, golden light seeped from the spaces between her fingers. In this faint glow Red could see her eyes, which he found unnerving, too dark and deep. His skin prickled at the sight of her bottomless eyes. 

"I saved you Lazarus! I healed you when he beat you, please Lazarus! You can come with me. I'll protect you." Angel pleaded, her eyes staring up the man named Lazarus where he hovered just over the building. 

Despite her emotional words Lazarus's snarl never faded and with a low growl the winged man shot forward, his hands outstretched towards Angels neck. 

Leaping up Red used his momentum to clock Lazarus in the jaw, sending him crashing into the rooftop to Angel's left. Behind him he heard Angel gasp as she staggered away from the fallen man. 

Roy turned just in time to see Lazarus struggle to his feet, the mans burning eyes scouring Roy's skin with murderous intent. This was going to be fun. 

Lazarus surged forward, his long black claws outstretched and his wings spread wide. 

Effortlessly Roy rolled out of the crazed mans reach, smoothly pulling out his bow once more and firing an explosive arrow. In the second it took for his finger to release the bowstring, Roy's eyes opened wide in shock at how close Lazarus was.

The explosion ripped through the small space between Lazarus and Roy as it impacted with the winged mans chest. Roy only had time to close his eyes before the explosion was upon him, the force of it knocking him several feet away. 

The fire tore into him with searing fangs and burning claws, peeling away at his exposed skin. The agony devoured all thoughts from his mind, leaving him writhe mindlessly on the rooftop. 

Roy's eyes opened to reveal only anguish and his lips parted as he gasped in the burning air. His breaths were short and shallow, the heat licking at his sensitive throat and his unprotected lungs. The agony was unlike anything he'd felt before, he felt like he was dying.

“Shh.” A soothing voice whispered and then Angel’s face appeared over his. “It's okay.” She hummed and then she was placing her hands on either side of his head and the tearing of fabric could be heard. 

Roy gasped as two beautiful ivory wings filled his vision, blocking out the night sky and circling around Angel’s face. She smiled softly and a cool sensation seeped into his skin, like water being poured over his damaged skin. Roy slowly stopped writhing as the pain eased before it completely washed away, the cool feeling soaking into his very bones. 

“It's alright.” Angel whispered again as her eyes scanned over his skin, his completely unburned skin. Her dark eyes drifted up and they locked gazes, his relief quickly followed up by distrust. 

“Who are you?” Red rumbled lowly and sat up, forcing Angel to lean back into a crouch at his feet. Roy’s eyes moved from her face to her wings and then back to her face, which remained completely blank.

“My name is Angel.” She replied, her gaze steady and cool, as if she didn't have an enormous set of wings hanging from the back of her torn open shirt. Roy snorted, was this really his life?

“Not very inventive I have to say.” Roy commented earning him an irritated glare. To which he couldn't help but smirk at, if just to irritate the winged girl that much more.

“You'd have to complain to my master about that one.” Angel hissed and stood in one shaky motion. Roy noticed her face blanch as she staggered and he was on his feet in the blink of an eye, his hand wrapped firmly around Angel’s bicep. The girl sagged into his support and she clutched her mouth like she could throw up at any moment. 

“What's wrong with you?” Roy snapped and felt annoyed with himself for the worry that bloomed out of no where for the girl. His keen eyes picking her over for any wounds or blood but he found none. 

“When I heal it saps my energy.” Angel paused as if to catch her breath before continuing, “that took a lot from me.” She whispered her eyes drifting over his unscathed skin.

Roy too glanced down at his healed body and couldn't help the small surge of awe that followed. All that pain Angel had taken away in an instant, she'd come to his rescue without pause and he knew to at least be grateful. “Thank you.”

“Oh.” Angel murmured her eyes rising to meet his and a small smile surfaced on her pale lips. “You're welcome.” Roy snorted at her answer and turned to see where Lazarus lay, his chest charred and caved in. Roy felt his gut twist, nausea washing over him at the sight of the corpse.

“I didn't mean to kill him.” Roy muttered and picked his bow up with a sigh. Angel sighed as well and walked over to kneel beside Lazarus’s body.

“He's not dead.” Angel whispered and placed her thin fingers to the man's chest, a soft glow emitting from the connection. “He can heal himself, albeit very slowly. He was my masters first attempt at healing, it was a failure as Lazarus couldn't heal others. Yet he still got a brute with unyieldingly loyalty.. That's what I'm supposed to be too but I went through some drastic measures to stop the control serum.” Angel glanced down at her arm where an oval scar stretched across the inside of her forearm. Roy didn't let himself think too much what she could mean by that. 

“Thank you for your help.” Angel added her eyes meeting his, a smile touching her face. “But I will have to leave soon, as should you. There will be more searching and if they find out your involved they'll kill you.”

Roy scoffed and rolled his eyes, not that it was visa or through his mask. “I can handle a few birdies.” Roy grunted and crossed his arms.

“They're not birds you can't just swat away.” Angel snapped, a scowl that could rival Robin on her heart shaped face. “They are closer to monsters than men.” She hissed and stood, leaving behind a mostly healed Lazarus. “If they find you they will rip you to pieces and if they find me…” Angels scowl faltered and her face smoothed out, a subtle shutter passing through her. “They'll take me back to him, back to my chains.”

“Angel who is this guy your talking about and how is he making these…” Roy looked for a word as his eyes passed over Lazarus. “These monsters.” 

“Master is our creator, he made me and the others. He believes he is on a path to becoming God and we are his first attempts at creating his perfect soldiers, or as he likes to call us, his angels.” Angel sighed her shoulders sagging as if a weight had been placed upon them. Then tears were in her eyes and she was muffling her quiet sobs with a shaky hand.

Instinctively Roy reached out to comfort Angel but she flinched away and he allowed his gloved hand to fall uselessly to his side. A rage boiled up inside him at the thought of some man hurting Angel, forcing her to become some mindless solider with nothing in her mind but hate. No one was going to play God in his city, he wasn't going to allow some mad man to change innocent people into monsters for his own will. 

“Angel I know some people who can keep you safe. Will you let me take you there?” Red asked and lifted his open hand in an offer to her. Angel stared at his hand, tears still sliding from her inky eyes in thin rivulets.

“Yes.” Angel shakily breathed and took his hand in hers.


	2. The Team With Missing Halos

Chapter Two: The Team Missing Their Halo’s

M’gann scanned over the recipe for stir fry once more and without even moving the fridge opened once more and a few ingredients floated out. She watched them take their places beside her other ingredients and listed everything in her head to make sure it was correct. 

Pleased she hummed to herself and began the process of opening all the cans and bags with her telekinesis. With her hands she heated up the stove and salted the wok that she would be preparing everything in. 

Over the sound of her humming she could hear Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur talking quietly while Connor watched his static from the couch. M’gann smiled to herself, pleased at having the team living in Mount Justice. It hadn't taken much to persuade Wally or Robin but Artemis still went missing for many days, staying with her mother instead. Yet for the most part the whole team lived in the mountain. 

A blur entered M’gann’s vision and then Wally was standing at her side reaching to pluck a piece of seared beef from her wok. Without pausing in the mixing of ingredients M’gann spared Wally’s wrist a firm slap, quickly forcing him to withdraw. 

“Aw come on M’gann I'm hungry!” Wally complained, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. M’gann couldn't help but smile but her voice was firm and her gaze steady as she reprimanded him. 

“So is the team!” M’gann scolded and chased the speedster from the Kitchen. 

“I really thought you'd cave for those eyes, how sad.” Wally sighed and M’gann heard Kaldur softly laugh from his seat at the island. The alien glanced over to catch Artemis rolling her eyes at their antics and Robin smirking at her reaction. It really was great having the team all here M’gann thought as she smiled even wider. 

“You idiot-“ Artemis was cut off by whirring of the Zeta Tubes as they warmed up. The team as a whole turned to peer at the hall leading to the mission room. 

“Red Arrow B-4, Guest C-2.” The computer’s voice announced, it's strange female voice echoing through the mountain. 

“Roy!” Wally cried and he was gone. The rest of the team excitedly followed suit, all but Superboy and Artemis who kept a slower pace. 

Soon enough the whole team stopped in the mission room to see Wally jumping Red Arrow with his speedster excitement. The team though we're quickly distracted by the small hunched figure standing in Roy’s shadow. All were stunned at the sight of the girls large white wings and tattered clothes, her scarred skin showing through the barley wearable T-shirt. 

Finally Wally noticed her as well as stopped his Assult on Roy, instead peering around the archer to the girl who was staring at the floor near her feet. With a growl Roy smacked the speedster upside the head, cause the hero to grunt in surprise and pull away. 

“Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare.” Roy snapped at Wally who just smiled in apology. With a snort Roy looked up at the team as they stopped before him, the winged girl shuffling behind him as if she wanted to just hide behind the archer. 

“What do we owe this visit to Red Arrow?” Kaldur welcomed, being careful not to say Roy’s name around this stranger. 

“Well I have a favor to ask of you, all of you.” Roy boasted, his eyebrow rising as a signal to Kaldur of his that it was okay to be relaxed around the stranger. 

“What do you need?” Robin questioned, his voice eager and friendly. 

“This is Angel.” Roy answered and stepped aside to reveal Angel in all her glory. 

Angel was small framed and very thin, almost to the point of starved. Her pale blond hair was tangled and dirty, reaching just past her bony hips. Her hallowed out cheeks made her deep eyes seem too big for her face and her pale lips were cracked. She would be beautiful if she wasn’t so mistreated looking. 

The team had very mixed reactions. Connor and Robin seemed unimpressed but Roy knew they were really just thinking to themselves. Artemis looked surprised, her eyes continuing to search over the girl while M’gann was purely concerned and distraught at the sight of the Angel. Kaldur seemed to be somewhere between Artemis and M’gann. Caught between calculating and worried. 

“Hello.” Angel quietly greeted, her gaze barely lifting from the floor to see the team before returning to the stone. Then her eyes widened and she looked up in shock at M’gann. “Are you ill?” Angel gasped and rushed to the Martian. 

M’gann so caught off guard could only state as Angel looked her over and reached out to touch her. Roy was suddenly beside Angel then and he gently took her wrist, pulling it away from the alien girls skin. 

“No Angel, she's actually from Mars. Her skin normally looks like that.” Roy informed and watched as Angel’s concerned changed from concern to embarrassment, then from embarrassment to disbelief. 

“What?” Angel asked, her gaze turning to Red Arrow for answers. 

“I'm from Mars.” M’gann answered with a proud smile. The alien seemed pleased to find someone who didn't know what Martian’s were. “So is my Uncle, The Martian Manhunter.” M’gann stated proudly, expecting a reaction. 

Angel could only stare blankly at the taller girl, her wings stirring as an uncomfortable look passed over her face. “I'm sorry but I don't know who that is.” 

“Oh.” M’gann uttered, surprise crossing her face once more. “He's a founder of the Justice League.”Again Angel stared emptily at M’gann, still confused by the names being told to her. 

This time the whole team reacted stunned by Angel’s lack of knowledge about the superhero group that had been around most of their lives. M’gann furrowed her brow and have Roy a questioning glance. 

“Angel hasn't had much... experience with the world. More to the point she's being hunted and she needs help.” Roy filled in calmly, as if he'd just told the team it was dark outside or what the weather would be tomorrow. 

“Hunted?” Robin inquired, his brow rising over his sunglasses in question. 

“Wait why is she inexperienced with the world?” Wally chirped, his eyes widening as a idea to roof in his mind. “Is she a princess?” 

Connor cast a glance in Angel’s direction and snorted, he doubted princesses were supposed to look like that. The rest of the team equally skeptical of this idea. 

“No.” Roy growled, his glare which pinned Wally in place, could be felt even through his mask. 

“Why are your clothes burnt?” Kaldur suddenly noticed and the team all took in Red Arrow’s blackened suit. 

“Listen.” Roy snapped, his thinning patience apparent in the crease between his brows. “I need to get her somewhere safe and I brought her here first because I didn't want the league to scare her. But if you guys can't take her I'll have to make arrangements. So I need an answer.”

“Of course-“ M’gann began only to be cut off by a stern looking Kaldur. 

“Who’s hunting her?” Kaldur questioned. 

“A man that goes by Master and apparently has a following of people he likes to call Angel’s. They are his test subjects as well as Angel herself.” Red answered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the team. “I'm sure she could have a few people to relate to here and the protection she needs.” 

The team was quiet for a long while and Angel fidgeted as the silence stretched on. She and Red Arrow had talked before coming here and she knew what he was going to say. Yet she still found it unsettling to tell strangers where she was from and who was after her. 

“I say we keep her.” Connor stated blandly, giving his wide shoulders a shrug just to ensure the team he didn't care either way really. 

“She's not a pet Connor.” M’gann scolded, a blush dusting across her green cheeks. 

“I agree, we could use some more feminine friends here at Mount Justice.” Wally laughed which earned him a sharp slap to the back of the head from Artemis. 

“I say yes.” Artemis agreed and Robin nodded yes, casting his vote. 

“Alright then it's agreed. Welcome to Mount Justice Angel.” Kaldur chuckled and swept his hand around the mission room as if to showcase it. “This is where Young Justice lives. Which is the team us six make up and we promise to protect you.” 

“Thank you.” Angel muttered quietly, her eyes finally meeting the teams gazes. “Sorry if I'm trouble.”

-

Angel eyed the plate placed before her, her stomach twisting into knots at the smell of steaming food. It was strange looking to her, colorful and whole the food seemed a little harsh. Honestly everything in the world outside seemed harsh to the muted grey’s of her dimly lit cage, the noises all too sharp and the smells too crisp. 

Angel was used to rice and beans, cooked long enough together to create gruel. After all it was one man feeding twenty three people, it only mattered what was cheap and could be stretched. Angel didn't know how her father got money but she truly never desired to know. 

“Angel?” A warm voice called and the girl peered up at a concerned looking M’gann. Sweat bloomed on the back of her neck as her heart picked up, the rest of the teams gazes all turning on her. “You haven't touched your food, is everything alright?”

Angel’s gaze dropped to her food and she eyed the strange green thing that looked like a tiny tree. Had she really just been staring at the strange food this whole time? She couldn't even remember touching it once since it had been placed in front of her. 

“I'm sorry.” Angel whispered and felt her shoulders tense. 

“Oh no!” M’gann cried and Angel jumped, her skin crawling at outburst. Hesitantly Angel perked up, expecting annoyance or anger but instead M’gann wore a face twisted with distraught. “Do you not like it? Are you allergic to anything in it? I didn't even ask you! Stupid Megan.” She remarked to herself but she was peering into Angel’s with apologetic eyes.

Hot shame burned across Angel’s skin and her mouth went dry at the guilt welling up inside her. She was such a jerk, she should have eaten it no matter what it looked like. 

“No I'm sorry I'm just tired and I'm not really hungry.” Angel hurried, feeling even worse for sort of lying to the kind alien girl. It was true she was exhausted but she was even hungrier, her last meal being almost two day ago. 

“Oh.” M’gann said, her distraught look remaining fully in place. “I'm sorry I should have asked you.”

“No, no it's okay. I'm sorry for your wasting food.” Angel murmured, losing her head to stare at the foreign food. 

“Oh don't worry it won't go to waste, trash bin over here will suck down any scraps.” Artemis scoffed as she gabbed her thumb at Wally, who had been eyeing her food up till this point. 

“Hey!” Wally growled, turning to glare at Artemis from across the table. His anger vanished though as he turned back to Angel. “Really though I'll eat it.” 

At Wally’s side Robin began to snicker, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Kid Flash. The small boy only laughing harder at his friends attempt to shut him up. 

“Yeah and I'll show you to your room.” M’gann smiled as she moved to stand only to stop as a tattooed hand came to rest on her shoulder. 

“It's alright M’gann finish eating, I'll show Angel to her room.” Kaldur hummed before his piercing blue eyes regarded Angel. “If you don't mind.” He added and Angel blinked, a little shocked at being asked if she was okay with anything. 

“Y-Yes, I mean no. I don't-t mind.” Angel stuttered, feeling expose under the Atlantan’s pale blue gaze. 

“Well then come along.” Kaldur advised warmly. 

Angel only nodded before casting the group one last glance and a weak smile. Then she was on her feet and following quickly after Kaldur, her feet hurrying to match his stride as he made his way through the living area. A ruckus stared up behind them and Angel heard M’gann laugh just as she followed Kaldur into one of the many halls. 

The alien girls laughter soon faded away as the pair traveled farther away from the center of the mountain. Leaving them in a state of quiet, the sounds of their footsteps the only noise between them.

Angel had noticed Kaldur was bare foot but said nothing as it was clear that tho was a choice of the Alantean's. Still Angel wondered how his feet never froze, even through her worn sneakers Angel could feel the chill of the stone floor. 

“Here, this is your room.” Kaldur stated and eased to a stop in front of a metal door. “Access.” Angel leaped several feet back as the door slid into the wall suddenly. Kaldur’s mint green eyes glanced at Angel with concern and instantly the girl turned a fair shade of pink. 

“It's okay it's the doors response to my command. Just say Access and you can gain access. If you wish for privacy you command it to lock from the inside and it will.” Kaldur explained and Angel tried her best not to seem awed by something that seemed so mundane to him. 

“Thank you.” Angel smiled, because no matter how uncomfortable she was, this was very gracious of the team. 

“Not a problem Angel.” Kaldur replied, returning her smile with a gleaming one of his own. “Goodnight.”


	3. Heaven's Birthright

Chapter Three: Heaven’s Birthright

Lights warmed above Angel, bathing the tall room in a pale glow. A large bed was pushed against the center of the adjacent wall, on each side small tables stood. Other than those few furnishings the room was bare, stone walls rising to hold a rocky ceiling about twenty feet above her. 

To her right another door waited and Angel slowly padded over to it. This door opened without a command and revealed a bright white bathroom. Pale tile reflected the gleaming lights above the stone sink and a shower say open to the rest of the room. A small toilet was peeking from behind the sink and towels rested on top of the closed lid. 

Angel eyed the shower and noticed, adding to the stress of the day, that it was missing a shower head. The textured walls bare of any type of hole or exit for water, the water she had been looking forward to. 

Showering seemed like a good idea but as she approached the shower her worry rose, how did this even work? Was her room already broken? What if they blamed her? 

Angel fought the bile that rose up in her throat and the fear wrapping round her heart. The need to cry surged forward and she felt the exhaustion of the whole night finally settle its suffocating weight on her. 

Sinking to her knees she wrapped her arms around herself in a final attempt to hold it all together but her strength quickly unraveled. In the blink of an eye she began sobbing, rocking herself as a poor comfort. 

What was she going to do here in this mountain? Hide forever? The master, her father, would not rest while his prized possession was missing. His daughter, his perfect Angel. 

Angel laughed aloud at the thought, a harsh bitter laugh that she knew must make her look mad. It was just too funny, she wasn't his perfect angel. No she was his perfected angel, his other attempts broken and twisted in their small cages. 

She choked on a knot in her throat as she remembered the sight of them, of the hanging cages and the darkness. The suffocating scent of blood and fear and sweat all muddled into one, a smell that made her gag when she inhaled through her mouth. That was home. That little cage that had hung just above Lazarus’s that one was marked hers. 

“I hate this world.” Angel snarled as more tears burst forth, her fingers painfully clenching in her tangled hair. She didn't want to say it, but what else was there to say? That she hated him? Her father?

No. She didn't hate him, she hated the world that took her mother. The world that had took her fathers hand and had yanked him into the madness. That world that had taught her that his rants about keeping her safe, making her immortal was innocent. Something fun to talk about, something that wasn't about her dead mommy. 

She hated the world that gave him the tools, the means to get his hands on test subjects. Human test subjects, little girls like her who, if they hadn't been screaming in pain, could have been playing with her. Marveling at her strange wings, wings as white as freshly fallen snow. 

Angel had always cried after she discovered one of her fathers dying test subjects. The first was named Emma, Emma with the dark hair that plastered to the sides of her face as the fever killed her. Then Abigail with baby blue eyes, glistening eyes that had begged Angel to save her. 

Angel’s father had beaten her black and blue for unlocking the door, that was after he had grabbed a handful of Abby’s curly locks and drug the screaming girl back to her cage. He had spun on her like a crazed predator and that's when she finally saw the stranger that she would later learn to call Master. The man her father would become, the man the world pushed her father to become. 

Angel gasped as her whole body shook with the surge of repressed emotions that hit her like a ton of bricks. The thought of those first little girls made Angel’s stomach churn, before her escape she had told herself she didn't have time to linger on the past only her survival. 

Now though there was no excuse, no protection from her past and the sins there. The sins of her father as well as her own, she had blood on her hands too. 

Angel jerked her head back, flinching away from the memory threatening to surface. The one she had buried beneath all the others, no she couldn't think of that even now.

Using the rough heel of her palm Angel scrubbed away her tears, leaving her skin an irritated red. The sting in her eyes dulled now by the harsh treatment to her face. 

She glanced up to the alcove that made up the shower and thought she might as well attempt to figure it out. Standing shakily, hand gripping the wall tightly for support, Angel steadied herself before moving to remove her tattered clothes. 

Once undressed she moved into the large shower, a shiver racing up her spine as the soles of her feet pressed against the cold tile. Angel peered at the three walls flanking her and sighed at the sight of the rough but bare tile. 

Finally Angel glanced up and squinted past the glare of the light above. With a small triumphant gasp she picked out the small holes in the showers ceiling, noting they stayed close to the center of the shower, not straying farther then her arms could reach. 

Knowing what she'd seen so far Angel knew it must be vocally activated and she thought for a moment what the word might be. “On.” Angel instructed and frowned when there was no response. “Shower.” She tried and felt her irritation grow when the water didn't start. 

“Water?” Angel asked the ceiling and gasped in shock as warm water sprayed her across her face, raining down into her unsuspecting eyes. Sputtering she stepped out of the spray and wiped her eyes. 

“Well that's nice.” She snorted to herself as she blinked away the rest of the water, the sting in her eyes from more than just her shed tears. Glancing up she spotted a small shelf set into the shower wall and in it rested a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner and a bar of soap. 

Grabbing the soap Angel turned back to the water and stepped in, doing her best to keep the majority of her wings out of the showers reach. Careful to keep the soap from sliding out of her hands she began the process of lathering herself up. Once finished she made sure to rinse everywhere her hands had passed over, before setting the soap bar back in it original spot. 

She quietly squeezed some shampoo into her palm and set to work cleaning her hair, the feel of her fingertips massaging her scalp made her lips part with a sigh. Angel’s shoulders relaxed as she continued and she scrubbed a little bit more than strictly necessary before rinsing once more. 

It felt good to be clean, it had been quite awhile since she'd been this washed. Without really thinking Angel made her way out of the shower, making a beeline for the towels on the toilet but paused as the water halted behind her. 

Angel glanced back at the damp tile and reasoned the shower must be aware of her weight and turned off when her weight disappeared. At least she hoped she hadn't broken the thing so soon after figuring it out.

Shrugging Angel continued to the towels and proceeded to pat her wings dry and wrap her hair. Once satisfied she padded back out into the main room and slid between the covers of the bed awaiting her. 

Angel groaned at the soft bedding and the cool touch of her blanket, her wings pressing tight to her back as a comfort to herself. She blinked warily as she tried to think of what tomorrow would bring but her eyes protested, her lids sinking lower and lower. Soon enough the winged girl was snoring softly in the still lit room, her face smoothed into complete relaxation for the first time in years. She would sleep deeply tonight.

 

A gasp broke from Angel’s lips as she jerked awake, her head spinning and eyes blurred from sleep. She kicked whatever was draped over her legs off and slid backwards until her back pushed against something that felt like a wall. 

Angels breaths were shallow and her heartbeat erratic but as the fog of sleep cleared from her mind she stilled. Her eyes slowing to actually take in her surroundings, the breath she'd been holding slowly released as the memories of last night flittered back to her. 

She was in Mount Justice under the protection of a superhero team by the name of Young Justice. She recalled it now, Red Arrow, Lazarus, Kaldur, M’gann, Connor, Artemis, Wally, Robin and that glorious shower. 

Angels eyes bounced around the room, her wary nature back and better than ever. She'd tried to say it would be easier tomorrow but it was tomorrow and nothing looked easier. The hunt was still on, the hunt for her and her chains still waited. 

The flutter of her own wings drew her attention and she glanced at them now, a surge of pride filling her at the sight of them. The were rarely clean for long and as they brushed against her shoulders she suddenly realized, she could learn to fly now. 

The soft pitter patter of Angel’s footsteps echoed up the high walls surrounding her, filling the room with her gleeful leaps. She found her forgotten clothes on the cold bathroom floor, smiling widely she shimmied them on and bounded to the waiting door. “Open!” 

Startled by a looming figure in her doorway, Angel staggered backwards. Instinctively she lifted an arm in defense and created a shield for her face, her dark eyes peering over forearm to the stranger. Only the stranger wasn't a stranger, albeit the boy was a little strange but it was only Connor. Angel almost laughed at the thought of Connor’s oddness, it was like the pot calling the kettle black.

“I'm not going to hit you.” Connor growled, almost defensively. “And even if I was your arm wouldn't protect you.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed on the boy as she slowly let her arm fall to her side and for a moment the two stood facing each other; staring into each other eyes. Then Connor gave an audible snort that reminded Angel of a horse before his gaze flicked to the hallway he stood in. 

“M’gann made breakfast. These are for you.” Connor muttered and offered a pile of clothes with a clenched fist. Wordlessly Angel stuck out her hands, palms face up and allowed Connor to drop the clothes into her waiting grasp. Then he was gone, his shadow following him down the winding hall. 

Retreating back into her room she placed the clothes on her bed, an audible hiss the only betrayal of the closing door. It barely registered as she picked through the bundle, finding a black tank top, faded jeans and fresh underwear. 

Angel immediately changed, she took note to thank them later and took her time fitting the tank around her wings. She was suddenly glad they hadn't offered a T-shirt instead. Soon she returned to the door and inhaled sharply as the door slid open. 

No looming figures hanging around, Angel exhaled slowly. She shuffled out into the hall and glanced in both directions, the door hissing as it closed behind her. 

As Angel slowly found her way back to the living area she peered into the many open rooms beside her path, after missing a chance to look at them the night before. One room contained weights and odd looking machines, another held paintings and art supply's while yet another offered a waiting pool that she quickly moved past. 

Finally the winged girl wandered out into the living room, the kitchen just beyond it wafting with smells. Hunger gnawed it's way up into her chest, having devoured her stomach to a point of numbness that she'd grown to ignore, once more making itself known.

Laughter spilled from the kitchen suddenly, filling the living space with the sound of chimes caught in the wind. It was a beautiful laugh and Angel was surprised to see it cascading from the blond girls lips, the girl named Artemis. It was honest, not the sharp and condescending laughter she'd spared the night before. It was a pure thing that Angel knew was rare from the girl, even if she did not know her.

Artemis stood halfway in the kitchen, halfway in the living room and her amusement was directed at none other than Wally. The speedsters fiery hair flattened and sopping with what appeared to be milk. 

Other sounds of amusement rose up to join Artemis’s fading laughter. Angel couldn't help but smile. 

From the couch Connor gave a snort as Kaldur’s low chuckles drifted across the tabletop he was currently seated at, his pale eyes thinned into amused crescents. M’ganns giggles burst from behind her fingers as she watched Wally where he stood dumbstruck before he too grinned in the ridiculousness of it all. 

“That's what you get for running past a alien who can keep jugs of milk floating nearby.” Artemis huffed, her features once more schooled into her usual aloof appearance. 

“Oh bug off.” Wally waved a dripping hand in the archer’s direction, sending droplets of milk flying. Artemis, with a face packed full of disdain, sidestepped the soaring bits of dairy. 

“You’re the pest here.” Artemis growled and moved as if to chase Wally out of the kitchen. Quicker than her eyes could follow, Wally moved. Although the word move she found lacking, one moment he was in the kitchen and the next he was standing just behind her. 

“She's being mean. You’ll protect me right, that's what guardian angels do right?” Angel peered over her shoulder at Wally. Before instantly turning away, a furious blush blooming on her cheeks at the boyish wink he spared her. 

“Ignore him, he hits on anything that moves.” Artemis hissed, her glare burning across the room to Wally. 

Angel flinched at the words, the bite in them wasn't directed at her but they stung anyway. Was she not attractive enough to be hit on normally?

“Excuse Artemis, she gets a little jealous.” A voice full of trapped laughter echoed down the hall behind Angel and Wally. The pair turned as one to see a causally dressed Robin, his dark shades hiding his eyes.

“What did you just say?” Artemis growled, her feline eyes narrowing on the young bird. 

“Enough.” Kaldur commanded, his voice caught somewhere between irritated and amused. “Now that we're all gathered we can eat.” Smiling he made his way to M’gann, easily scooping a pair of plates piled with pancakes and eggs.

Quietly the team moved to help fill the table with M’gann’s cooking, the alien girl smiling widely at their cooperation. Angel followed suit, making sure to stay out of the way as she picked up what had been left behind. A large dispenser of maple syrup, a small plate of fruit and a stick of butter. 

As the table filled so did the seats, leaving only the one between Robin and Connor open. Angel placed her few contributions between the steaming dishes and hurried to the last seat, uncomfortable with the lingering gazes that watched her. 

“Here's plates.” M’gann chirped and began dealing out crisp, clean plates to everyone. With a puny thank you Angel took her own, her hands sagging unexpectedly beneath the dense plate. 

A dark sensation curled in her stomach as her hand brushed one of the pancakes and she felt stupid for judging the weight of the plate incorrectly. She opened her mouth to speak an aghast apology only to be interrupted. 

“That ones yours!” Wally announced as he placed the pancake she'd touched on her empty dish. Fingers still curled around the edges, Angel could feel the warmth emitting off the food and felt her stomach clench as a buttery smell wafted up to her. 

“Thank you.” Angel breathed before digging into the single pancake, absently she noticed Connor push the butter in her direction and offered another small thank you to the stoic boy. A grunt was her only reply but she didn't mind. 

The sounds of several conversations blanketed the table and enveloped Angel in a feeling she would have enjoyed had she not been so preoccupied. The pancake was delicious and Angel was trying her best to eat it slowly, failing miserably.

“Here have another.” Wally laughed, his eyes watching as she scrapped crumbs onto her fork. With an easy smile the speedster placed another golden pancake onto her plate before turning to laugh at something Robin had said. Angel paused to wonder if she should thank him, instead she tore into her new pancake. 

“Would you like some bacon?” M’gann hummed sweetly from farther down the table, her hands offering Angel a plate full of chewy looking meat. Gratefully Angel took a few slices, offering the alien a small smile. 

M’gann, caught off guard, stared for a heartbeat before a face splitting smile lit up her features. The whole team watched the exchange, each feeling a pleasure of their own magnitude at the two smiling girls. 

Angel was, for the first time since her escape, feeling calm. A sensation of rightness filled her as she sat amongst these heroes eating an actual breakfast. Like this was where she was meant to be, all those times she'd dreamt of freedom were here under this mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Angel isn't the name she would have chosen for herself but when you have wings and healing gifts it just sticks doesn't it? Tell me what you guys thought in the comments below!


End file.
